pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY022: Going for the Gold!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and his friends make it to Ambrette Town and marvel at its aquarium. They meet the aquarium's director Rodman and his partner Clauncher, and they try to help him complete the aquarium's collection by capturing a gold-colored Magikarp. Episode Plot The heroes speed up beyond the hill. There lies the sea and Ambrette Town. Ash sends Froakie, while Bonnie plays with him, Pikachu and Dedenne. Ash would like to train, but Serena hoped to visit the Aquarium. Seeing it may be fun, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie would also like to go there. They come to the Aquarium, where they are greeted by the receptionist, who promises them a lot of fun. Bonnie asks the receptionist to be Clemont's date, but Clemont pulls her away and enraged at this embarrassment. They view the aquarium and notice many underwater Pokémon. Serena watches a Gorebyss, while Bonnie is startled by a Relicanth, though Ash notices a Stunfisk. After watching some more Pokémon, they go through the tube to see more Pokémon underwater, from the bottom. Some Piplup pass by and greet the heroes, though Ash remembers there is one that got carried away at times. They come to a section where Magikarp splash in tanks. A man nearby comments how water-type Pokémon are second most abundant Pokémon. He believes that it is due to the sea changing mostly. The man shows them a golden statue of a Magikarp. The man points at a person on the beach, fishing, who is the aquarium's owner. While the heroes go to talk with the man, Team Rocket spy on and Meowth thinks they should take the statue. Jessie and James do not believe a golden statue would be on display, thinking it is just colored that way. However, they believe it represents the golden Magikarp, which may lie in the sea. The heroes see a man, who tries to fish a Pokémon, but gets some seaweed. The man notices the heroes and introduces himself as the aquarium's director, Rodman, as well as his partner, Clauncher. He admits he is trying to fish out the golden Magikarp. The heroes are shocked, while Rodman explains before, people dived to fish out the Pokémon. One was hit badly by Starmie and nearly drowned, but the golden Magikarp saved him. Rodman believes in golden Magikarp's existance because of this legend, as well as some reports about it appearing in the area. He wishes to fish it out and present it to the children, who would like the aquarium even more and visit it often. Team Rocket overheard this and plan on catching the golden Magikarp first, but Jessie has an idea. Rodman has a bite, but fishes out a normal Magikarp, so lets it be. The heroes decide to help him out, so each one, besides Bonnie, gets a rod. Serena admits she does not know how to fish, so Ash replies she should swing the rod with all her might and release it into the sea. Serena attempts and does well. Bonnie visits Clauncher, who flees away. Serena has a bite, so Ash and Clemont help her fish out a Pokémon, which is a Corsola. Serena sends Fennekin to fight Corsola. Fennekin hides behind Serena, who is hit by Corsola's Water Gun, while Corsola goes back in the sea. Bonnie tries to play with Clauncher, who is afraid of her. Dedenne attempts to get some interaction from Clauncher, who grabs Dedenne. Dedenne shocks Clauncher, who tosses Dedenne away and uses Water Gun on him. Rodman scolds Clauncher, claiming it shouldn't battle here. Rodman explains he had Clauncher at the aquarium, but it did not like being watched by guests, so Rodman befriended it instead. Bonnie takes Dedenne and hugs it, who accidentally shocks her. Team Rocket, however, managed to make a robot version of a golden Magikarp, allowing them to capture it easier. Clemont, however, has his eyeglasses shine, as he completed a new machine: basically, the machine emits sound waves to attract Magikarp, thinking one of them must be golden. He activates it, but Sharpedo gather instead and use Water Gun. The machine explodes, as does Clemont's remote. Team Rocket, however, have no luck. Jessie sees something and captures it, which is a Starmie, who electrocutes them via Thunderbolt. Serena admits fishing is boring, but Rodman replies she also has a feeling of the breeze and smell of the sea. Clemont's eyeglasses shine again, as he presents the same machine, shaped like a Lanturn. He tested this on Magikarp, so it should work. Team Rocket's submarine passes by and has the heroes' lures wrapped around it. The heroes and Rodman use all their strength and pull out the submarine, thinking it is the golden Magikarp. However, Team Rocket emerges from the submarine. Team Rocket is angry the heroes are in the way. Since they all are here, Team Rocket decides to capture their Pokémon. They proceed with Clauncher, who is too agile for them to capture, so they take Dedenne instead. Clauncher slashes the robot arm, rescuing Dedenne. The villains send out Pumpkaboo and Inkay, who use Psybeam and Shadow Ball, but miss. Clauncher uses Water Gun to attack Inkay and Crabhammer to hit Pumpkaboo, then seal the villains into the submarine using Bubble Beam. Ash has Pikachu fire a Thunderbolt to blast off and throw Team Rocket into the water, sinking the submarine. Bonnie thanks Clauncher, who blushes hearing Rodman's praising him for having a sense of justice. Later, Rodman stops fishing, while the heroes have to go. Rodman allows them to keep the rods, pleasing the heroes. Suddenly, they see the golden Magikarp coming out of the sea and diving in. Rodman is excited he saw the legend with his own eyes. The heroes are pleased as well and bid Rodman farewell, who promises to catch the golden Magikarp one day. Debuts Character *Rodman *Receptionist Pokémon Clauncher Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Clauncher (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Clauncher (JP) *James screamed "Wobbuffet!" while blasting off. *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. *During the moment with the Piplup, Ash said that he and Pikachu "know a Piplup that's something else". This is most likely a mention of Dawn's Piplup. * Serena complains about how boring fishing is when one doesn't get any bites. Ash himself opined something similar in The Totodile Duel regarding its effectiveness as a means of catching Pokémon. Mistakes Corsola used Water Gun, a move it cannot learn in games. Gallery The heroes arrive to the beach Again 2.png Bonnie uses her charming experiences on the receptionist XY022 2.jpg The heroes visit the aquarium XY022 3.jpg The man goes to show the heroes something special XY022 4.jpg Rodman greets the heroes XY022 5.jpg Jessie has an idea to twist the story to their needs XY022 6.jpg Serena does not wish to fish XY022 7.jpg Bonnie and Dedenne greet the Clauncher XY022 8.jpg Clemont thinks the radar will attract the golden Magikarp XY022 9.jpg The fake golden Magikarp appears XY022 10.jpg Clauncher hits back with Bubblebeam XY022 11.jpg Clauncher blushes XY022 12.jpg Clauncher bid farewell to Dedenne XY022 13.jpg The journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi